Minamoto's Request
An event following War of Mt. Oe, and a prelude to Tenken Jinshin Onikiri's release. Players unlocked one memory related to the sword 'Onikiri' by submitting broken blade shards to the Minamoto clan every day, achieved by completing a special AR Wanted Quest. Each AR Wanted Quest required the player to locate the required SSR shikigami by camera in the AR realm, then start a fight by tapping them, and gave the standard rewards of one random golden-bordered shikigami shard and 30 jades. Once all seven shards were submitted and the blade reforged, the player received the Pact of Bond loading screen illustration: = Story = |-| Event Intro = ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Master Onmyoji, it's been a long time. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: How have you been after the War of Mt. Oe? ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu has a request this time. He'd like you to help retrieve a few shards of the shattered Onikiri. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: The shards were scattered around Mt. Oe before. But they were carried away by sea water to places we do not know. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: The shards were stained with the demon force of the sea water and may contain stories or memories of the mighty sword. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Some would even bring enemies from the field magic to the real world. Please be careful. |-| Day 1 = Tamamo no Mae Bounty ;Minamoto no Yorimitsu: The fire that swept across the capital. ;Minamoto no Yorimitsu: It has indeed changed the fate of many people. 'Minamoto no Yorimitsu: But the pain is also worth remembering. Great Fire The night has fallen. A raging foxfire was ravaging the streets, casting shadows of death on the city. The whole Heian-Kyo was on fire. Buildings were burned down and the people were wailing helplessly. As a citizen of the capital, I was trying my best to hide from the devouring flames on the incinerated streets. Just when I was about to be scolded by a flame, a magic shield with a dragon pattern stopped the incoming fire. Raindrops, as precious as pearls, fell from the sky and put out the great fire. A young onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan saved my life! In his eyes, I saw an enraged look more fiery than the wild flames themselves. He held his blade high at the great spirit who seemed to have lost control. Raindrops spattered against his warrior sword, a sword with a pitch black hilt and a golden crescent mark. He held his sword tight, the dark blade began to emit a humming sound. The capital was devastated and reduced to ruins. Anger, helplessness, and fear coalesced into hatred. The silver-haired young onmyoji held his black hilted sword with a golden crescent mark high at the evil havoc-wreaking spirits that surrounded him. He slashed the burning red blade towards them... Despair and fear wore me out as I worried for the onmyoji before me. I gradually lost consciousness... Before I passed out completely, I had only one thought on my mind - I hope this young onmyoji can survive this nightmare... |-| Day 2 = Orochi Bounty ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: More shards of the broken Onikiri were recovered over the past few days. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Thank you for searching so diligently. Fighting It was my duty to sacrifice myself for the prosperity of the Minamoto Clan. Father always told me that humans are terribly weak. We’re so weak that we never get to choose what we face, but the things we do face will destroy us. And that’s how fate is formed. If only my spiritual power as a maiden could do something for the clan... That man changed everything. Despite his young age, Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu is the only onmyoji prodigy in the main family. The Minamoto Clan was under the control of an evil god who spread his hatred through century-old rituals, and Master is the first to rise and resist the manipulation of that evil god. For the glory and future of humankind, we shall never rely on prayers that beg for power from an evil god. That’s what Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu said. He also said the Minamoto Clan must have its own power so we can stand against that evil god and end the ritual that has lasted a century. I saw that dark warrior’s sword lying peacefully on the sword rack. Master looked at the sword with a firm look. That was a powerful weapon forged with the hardest steel in the world. It was sealed away in the Minamoto Armory. No one ever dared to wield it for the sheer power it contained. However, the sword had a will of progress, a will that it wouldn’t regret even if it were shattered. And this was exactly the same as the Master’s will. This might have been the power he was looking for. “I will make you the most powerful of all swords!” |-| Day 3 = Shuten Doji Bounty ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu has been searching for the shards as well over the past few days. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: This job requires meticulous and hard work. We’re very grateful. Warriors If you ask me who my idea of a Minamoto warrior is, Master Onikiri’s name would be the first to enter my mind. As clan rumours go, Master Onikiri is our clan’s guardian who was formed from a powerful sword belonging to the clan. When he’s unsheathed, he brings doom upon all monsters. He has slain thousands of monster leaders and evil creatures. No amount of gold can buy him and his glory shines like the sun. Whenever Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu mentions him, he’s always accompanied by compliments from the Master and the warriors as one of the most treasured swords in history. But Master Onikiri never seemed to accept such compliments. He would just follow Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu in silence. I heard the others said that to train Master Onikiri, Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu used to teach him battle techniques move by move. He even taught him the onmyoji spells and showed him how to repel monsters and demons. The two of them used to battle against each other for training and as a means of achieving greater cooperation. One day, when they finally fought side by side on the battlefield, they protected each other’s backs. When Master Onikiri is on the battlefield, he always fights at the forefront of battle. He’s like an unsheathed blade that glows with a cold light. He can cut through everything leaving nothing but a red blur. Any evil spirits around him are instantly felled by his blade. If one day I could have such a bond, I won’t have any regrets, even if I die on the battlefield... Although Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu is always fighting battles with us out there, those conservative elders in the clan often speak ill of him. “Oh, it’s you, Minamoto no Yorimitsu! You’re going out to have fun again? It’s a clan celebration tonight. The clan master has invited some of the most famous singers in the capital... You disrespectful scoundrel...” “That strange warrior in black is just a mad dog with no manners. He is powerful, but a mad dog with power is the most terrifying thing.” “Their power grows too fast. This might become a problem...” Sounds like they have no trust in Master Onikiri’s power. Or maybe they’re just scared. |-| Day 4 = Ibaraki Doji Bounty ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: It still haunts me whenever I think about that. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: If I hadn’t concealed my presence with my Onmyoji Spell back then... ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: I’m afraid it wouldn’t be me you’re talking to right now... Betrayal The thing I least expected happened. That monster-repelling sword of our clan has turned traitor! On that painful night, when the fire was burning in the city, Onikiri crashed into the Minamoto Residence. He was furious and massacred all the warriors and onmyoji inside. The sword that once wielded by Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu turned around and tried to kill his own master. Although the act of Onikiri turning traitor has ended, other onmyoji in the clan are still afraid of talking about it. They say the treasured sword of the clan was tainted by demon miasma and has now become a demon itself. But Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu argued, “Thousands of lives depend on this blade. It has never left my side and has slain countless monsters for me. It is a priceless treasure.” The next time I saw Onikiri was a while after in the field of the Underworld Realm. He had lost his glow and was coiled up by demon force. He was weak and wounded. He was contained in a magic circle in the Underworld Realm where pure spiritual power of Onmyoji Spells was flowing through him, cleansing him of the miasma. “When you wake up, you will still be the most powerful of all swords in our clan...” |-| Day 5 = Orochi Bounty ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: You can almost make out the form of Onikiri from the shards we recovered. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: Your efforts have yielded promising results. Honor After the Purge of Mt. Oe, Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu succeeded as the clan master of the Minamoto Clan. He got rid of those stubborn conservatives in the clan who used to be controlled by the Evil God. With the ritual for the evil God that had been performed for a century finally ended, the Minamoto Clan had no fear. To rise the human race above the demons and deities, Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu rallied all the clan’s forces to build the Ghost Armory. The power of a demon weapon is a power that belongs exclusively to the Minamoto Clan. “A body of flesh, a will of steel.” Thousands of demon weapons were forged. The Minamoto Clan and the Ghost Armory will bear the sin of slaughter for the most sublime ideal. They will be the most reliable force of the human race in this darkness surrounded by demons and monsters. They will protect the human race while we rise above all others. They will be the first light before dawn. However, what disappoints me is that none of the weapons of the Ghost Armory is as powerful as the treasured sword of the Minamoto Clan, Onikiri. And none has the privilege to fight alongside Master Minamoto no Yorimitsu. “What truly makes you strong is not your sharpness on the outside, but the true awareness on your inside. A strong state of mind is worth thousands of swords.” He trained Onikiri himself. He waded through seas of blood with Onikiri, and that sword is the only one that has the true awareness that he has. |-| Day 6 = Otakemaru Bounty ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: The calamity in the War of Mt. Oe was beyond our expectations. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: The Sealand armies are still plotting in the darkness. ;Onmyoji of the Minamoto Clan: We better get ready for a new battle as well. Snuffed Out I heard that the sharp blade of the Minamoto clan was broken in that battle on Mt. Oe during the invasion of Sealand. When the Demonships of Mt. Suzuka landed, Otakemaru led his Sealand armies towards Mt. Oe and began a massacre en route. Mt. Oe’s forces and Sealand’s forces were dragged into a hard battle. To build a hope for survival, that sword risked himself by breaking apart and managed to turn the tide in doing so... It was exactly how I predicted it when I first saw him back then. He was forged with the hardest steel in the world. He had a fiery temper and could cut through anything in the world. And that’s the very reason why he’s so fragile. Though I was not present in that bloody battle, I still felt disappointed when I heard the news... Some swords are sharp and beautifully forged. They shine bright when unsheathed. But when they are put on holders to be appreciated as decorations, they cease to be a sword, despite how many compliments they receive. Some swords are blunt that even butchers find them useless. But they are seen as great swords when they have simply slain one commander walking before thousands of armies. So you see, sharpness is not what defines a sword, but its resolution for killing everything. I was told the shards of that sword had been scattered in the sea and washed away by the waves, and are very hard to find. Such a great sword. What a tragedy. |-| Day 7 = Onikiri Bounty ;Minamoto no Yorimitsu: The last shard has finally been retrieved. ;Minamoto no Yorimitsu: We’re very grateful for your support over the past few days. ;Minamoto no Yorimitsu: The Minamoto Clan will always remember your assistance. Reforging I took the remaining parts of Onikiri back to the Minamoto Clan. Those shards were melted into liquid steel and formed into the same shape as the sword Onikiri. The process of reforging a great sword is extremely complicated. Forged with fire, cooled with earth plating, quenched with water, polished with gold, and preserved with wood. And lastly, as an equivalent exchange, initiating the reformation field requires a small sacrifice. Ghost Armory was a weapon aimed to fight against the Demon Domain. But if their power could be used to protect this reforged sword, their mission would be seen as accomplished. Forged in the fiercest of furnaces. I reformed his body with my own blood. With the sharpest blade and the most tenacious will, you’re now the most powerful of all swords. You will have an unyielding mind. And this is truly your free, new life. Category:Event Category:Event Transcript